somos uno
by diambell21
Summary: cuando el amor es tan grande es lógico convertirnos en uno mismo


SOMOS UNO

* * *

POV EDWARD

Es viernes y las clases han terminado, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo al estacionamiento, es hora de ir a casa, pero ni el cambio de ambiente podrá quitarme esta sensación que cubre mi pecho, hoy no pude verte y no tengo la menor idea del porque, a mi mente saltan un millón de respuestas a tu falta, no sé si estas enferma o solo te saltaste las clases para estar con él, si él, aquel que sin valorarte lo suficiente puede disfrutar de tus besos, de tus abrazos , de tu alegría, mientras yo amándote con cada fibra de este cuerpo que poseo solo puedo disfrutar de ti a lo lejos ¿Cómo puedes amarlo a él? Que te trata como si fueras un objeto, un simple trofeo ¿Por qué no te permites mirar más allá de él?, aquí estoy esperando que los cielos escuchen mis suplicas y puedas permitirme amarte no solo con mi corazón sino también con mis besos y abrazos.

Hoy la escuela fue una tortura, cada clase una eternidad por la simple y sencilla razón de que no estabas, mientras mi mente se llena con tu imagen, me acerco a mi volvo, es hora de partir, de repente escucho tu voz gritando su nombre, instintivamente giro mi rostro y si, allí estas tu, pero también está el, aunque por algún motivo ya no es como las veces anteriores, tu rostro es una confusión de sentimientos, después de tanto tiempo creyéndote un libro abierto ahora me es difícil saber que pasa por tu mente, tus ojos están tristes y derraman aquel liquido salado al que los humanos llamamos lagrimas. ¿Por qué lloras mi pequeño ángel?, acaso aquel al que amas te ha hecho daño?, de pronto ya no puedes mas y corres tanto como tus piernas te permiten, y yo aquí como estatua, con la impotencia de mi cuerpo, en estos momentos solo quisiera tomar a aquel cretino con mis manos y hacerle pagar por tus lagrimas, pero en cuanto quiero acercarme una chica se adelanta, lo abraza y posa sus labios en el, ahora puedo comprender tu dolor porque es el mismo que sentía cuando te veía con él, mi rabia aumenta sobremanera, ¿quien en su sano juicio podría posar sus ojos en alguien más cuando tu eres simplemente perfecta?, mis puños se cierran y quisiera vengar tu dolor, aquel sentimiento aplastante que oprime tu pecho y te debilita, en estos momentos necesitas a alguien en confiar. "¿podría ser yo?" Pienso en el interior de mi alma, pero yo no soy nadie más que un chico enamorado de ti.

Comienzo a recorrer el mismo camino que anteriormente trazaste con tu huida, camino intentando encontrarte, de pronto una silueta a la sombra de un árbol llama mi atención eres tu sentada mientras abrazas tus rodillas y recuestas tu espalda en aquel duro tronco que en esto momentos es lo único en lo que puedes apoyarte, mi corazón se oprime al verte tan frágil como una pequeña muñeca, quisiera abrazarte y protegerte contra todo lo que pudiera hacerte daño, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya estas sufriendo, tu mirada está perdida en la nada, mientras el cielo azul contrasta con tu semblante carente de toda emoción, tus ojos siguen derramando lagrimas, aquellas que recorren tu rostro con tal libertad y una semilla de envidia se instala en mi interior, aquellas ingratas pueden tocarte, mientras yo solo puedo observarte en la distancia.

Mi cuerpo ya no puede soportar el solo mirarte, automáticamente mis piernas comienzan a moverse, me estoy acercando a ti ya no me obedecen es como si tu sola presencia las instara a cobrar vida propia, de pronto y sin haberlo planeado estoy parado justo enfrente de ti, mi sombra te cubre y lentamente tu rostro se alza hacia mí y no puedo evitar sentir como mi corazón es atravesado por una ternura tan grande que me insta a protegerte, me duele saber que sufres por aquel que no te merece, si tan solo te hubieras fijado en mi al principio, ahora tu rostro estaría lleno alegría y no de tristeza, ahora de frente a ti, tus ojos me parecen aun más hermosos, a pesar de que el brillos de tus ojos se ha apagado, no sé realmente cuanto tiempo llevamos mirándonos atentamente, ¿pero es mi imaginación? ¿O tus ojos empiezan a recuperar un brillo especial? Con la mirada me atrevo a pedir tu permiso para acompañarte en tu soledad, una tímida sonrisa es la respuesta que necesito y en el silencio más absoluto me siento junto a ti en el árbol que acompaña tus sentimientos, se que en estos momentos no se necesitan las palabras, la simple presencia y compañía mutua pueden ayudar a nuestros corazones oprimidos porque si tu estas triste yo también lo estoy, se que a pesar de conocernos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que empezaste a estar con aquel idiota nos hemos evitado tanto que he llegado a pensar que nos hemos convertido en completos desconocidos, yo alejándome para proteger mi corazón y tu por estar con alguien más, mientras contemplamos la nada eterna, pienso que hemos llegado hasta aquí por mi cobardía a decirte que te amo y por tu despiste en no darte cuenta de lo que siento, de pronto tu dulce y suave voz interrumpe mis pensamientos e inunda mis sentidos

–es difícil aceptar que todo aquello en lo que creías siempre fue una mentira –me dices en apenas un susurro

– ¿te arrepientes de haber creído? –pregunto con la duda instala en mi mente

– no, no me arrepiento esto solo me hace mas fuerte –y como desde el día en que te conocí tu respuesta es todo lo contario a lo que imaginaba

–¿entonces no desearías regresar el tiempo?

–sinceramente no lo deseo, terminaría llegando a la misma situación y creo que ya era momento de terminar con la mentira –he decir que tu respuesta me confunde, es como si mi mente no lograra conectar la tristeza de tu rostro con tus palabras, lentamente me tomas por sorpresa cuando recuestas tu cabeza en mi hombro, he de decir que a pesar de la situación una felicidad inunda mi corazón, después de tanto tiempo este es primer gesto de cercanía que tenemos desde que estabas con él, solo con este contacto me has hecho una persona feliz, por el simple hecho de confiar en mí para estar aquí junto a ti

– ¿sabes? me siento bien el haber terminado con él –y ahora simplemente no puedo comprender ¿cómo es que lloras si no es por haber terminado tu relación? Como quisiera por momentos poder leer tu mente y saber que abunda en tu cabeza, esta sensación de perdición me vuelve loco

– ¿entonces por qué lloras?

–puede parecer tonto, pero no llora mi corazón tal vez es mi orgullo después de todo termino herido y humillado –giro para verte y tratar de asegurarme que lo que dices sea cierto, no puedo más con la confusión, mi cabeza explotara ¿me estabas diciendo que ya no lo amabas? ¿Y que tu tristeza es solo orgullo herido?

–no comprendo lo que dices ¿ya no lo amas?

–me gusta la libertad de ahora aunque se deba a un engaño que nunca espere

–entonces no estás dolida por lo que paso?

–no, porque ahora puedo amar libremente a la persona a quien le pertenece en realidad mi corazón–he de decir que me perdí en el momento en que dijiste que amabas a alguien mas ¿Quién es mi pequeño ángel? Acaba con la tortura ¿es que todo va a acabar así? ¿al final terminare perdiéndote para siempre, ahora por culpa de otro?

–Entonces debes ir con la persona que amas –pronuncio con mi voz quebrada mientras mi corazón se parte nuevamente en mil pedazos

–no es necesario, el ya está aquí junto a mi acompañándome a la sombra de este árbol y sé que esa persona siente lo mismo por mi, solo que tarde un poco en darme cuenta–y simplemente no puedo creer las palabras que salen de tu boca

– ¿ me estás diciendo que es a mí a quien pertenece tu corazón y que sabias de mis sentimientos? –me dedicas las sonrisa más hermosa, mientras asientes con la cabeza y haces que me sienta en la nubes, ¿es que de la nada puedo amarte libremente y saber que tu también me amas a mi?, una sonrisa asoma en mis labios por que se que ahora puedo ser feliz

– ¿cómo supiste lo que sentía? –pregunte libremente, quería saberlo todo

–solo lo supe, es difícil explicar cómo sin querer o sin preverlo sentía tu corazón llamando el mío

– ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto ansioso mientras mi corazón se embarca en una carrera desesperada

–tenía miedo de herirlo –y supe que estabas hablando de él –pero siendo yo la traicionada ya no había barreras que me ataran –y en ese momento solo pude sentir lástima por él, había perdido al tesoro más grande del mundo, y ahora que sabía que me pertenecía jamás lo dejaría, sabiendo que ya nada nos separara, nuestras miradas se cruzan mientras sonríes, ya no hay nada que te provoque tristeza ¿y sabes? Me encanta lo que veo eres tú y solamente tú, sin pensarlo me acerco lentamente a tu rostro y tomo posesión de tus labios, aquellos que había deseado probar desde siempre y he decir que nunca había saboreado dulzura tan grande como la tuya, nuestro beso es lento entregando todos nuestros sentimientos, aquellos que ocultamos durante tanto tiempo y todo por nuestra inmadurez, como si el mundo llegara a su fin, intensificamos el beso hasta el grado de comenzar a sentir la falta de aire, como desearía poder besarte eternamente, pero nuestra naturaleza humana nos obliga a separarnos, tu ojos brillan con una intensidad tan grande que el oscuro color chocolate de ellos solo me hace amarte aun más de lo que me es posible porque cuando estamos juntos el mundo deja de girar y solo me hace pensar que esto jamás terminara porque somos parte de uno solo.


End file.
